


Ignition

by GoodJanet



Category: Baby Driver (2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, Married Couple, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 15:40:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11405439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoodJanet/pseuds/GoodJanet
Summary: Buddy loves a good heist, but he loves his wife more.





	Ignition

**Author's Note:**

  * For [captainrogersunderpants](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=captainrogersunderpants).



“Be careful out there,” Buddy says.

Darling throws her head back and laughs.

Buddy cracks a huge smile and drags her in for a kiss.

Gunshots go off all around them, and they step out from behind the wall, two guns raised. They fire into the cluster, maintaining eye contact for just a moment before splitting up.

* * *

Buddy shoots a guard, and he whoops when his body hits the floor with a thud.

He turns to see if his Darling saw, and she howls like a wolf in approval, loud and primal. It’s the hottest thing he’s ever witnessed: her, standing there in her mini-dress, both barrels blazing, screaming like an animals.

“I love you, sweetheart!”

She winks at him and shoots a guy over her shoulder. Buddy feels his pants get tight. The celebration was always the best part of a heist.

* * *

The room is silent, and they’re the last ones standing.

“We did it, babe!” Darling says, jumping into Buddy’s arms.

He kisses her, hot and heavy, for a second. He is reluctant to put her down, but they have to get the dough and get out of there.

“Just a little longer, princess,” he promises.

She fake-pouts at him but quickly recovers to scamper off to collect their cash.

* * *

There was one guard who wasn’t dead.

He was brave. Buddy would give the man that. Credit where credit was due.

But when he saw the bullet hit Darling through her back and exit into the wall in front of her, Buddy sees red.

Later, Bats will tell him that Buddy pumped him full of so many bullets that he couldn’t even see his face.

“It was gone, man. You blasted it away.”

Buddy doesn’t say anything the entire time Doc drives them to his private physician. He just holds her limp body to him and prays.

* * *

“Buddy, it was just my shoulder.”

“You could’ve died!”

Darling laughs, but then winces. It still hurts to move, and she’s supposed to keep her shoulder immobile for at least a month.

“I’m still here now,” she says.

She runs her free hand up his cheek and into his hair. She pulls him down for a filthy kiss.

“God, I want you so bad right now.”

“I know. I know, baby.”

He kisses the side of her neck.

“Only you can make a sling look sexy.”

“One of my many talents.”

Buddy groans.

“Shit, don’t remind me.”

His face is pressed against her chest, and he looks up at her with his special brand of a bad boy grin.

“You know what?” she asks.

“What?”

His hand sneaks down her pants, and she gasps.

“Ah! You know what? Fuck this sling! I can’t wait a month!”

Buddy climbs on top of her. He doesn’t need to be told twice.

“I love you, Darling.”

“I love you more, Buddy.”


End file.
